Seamus Finnigan One Shot For xXxKissdesnaxXx
by Death Is In Love With Me
Summary: WARNING; Smut, One Night Stands, and Teen Pregnancy! Requested by a friend :


DISCLAIMER!: I don`t own Harry potter, Because If I did, I wouldn`t be on fanfiction xD I don`t own any of the OCs either... `cept for Phoenix. Enjoy! Requested by a Quizilla friend ;P

They say that people don't know what they lose until it's gone. I usually didn't believe bullshit quotes like so. It made me mad when I looked at the stupid little pee stick that Madam Pomfrey game me. She grimaced harshly at me.

"I'm sorry, Jessebelle. If I were you, I would Carry this baby for full term and then give it up, or do an abortion. You're at Hogwarts, and the dark lord is swinging "around. This isn't the time for you to be raising a baby", She explained. I looked at her with hatred.

"Well, Madame Pom-pom", I spat, "It's not your baby, now is it! You don't know half the story behind this, now do you?".

Madame Pomfrey looked slightly surprised, and just hurried off to care for another student. Surely, you readers must be wondering what the HELL put me in this state... Well, I'm sure you'd be DELIGHTED to read my story. Sigh...

-x-

_It was the opening match of the season, and all the Gryffindors and Slytherin were hustling and bustling around the place. I saw my good friends, Luna, Phoenix, Draco, and Blaise, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Phoenix was cuddling onto Draco's arm, smiling up at him as they swapped kisses here and there._

"_Gross, you two. I think I might throw up", I smirked. They looked offended, even more when Luna and Blaise were cracking UP with laughter. I swing over the bench, sitting beside Luna, who was only there for her boyfriend, Blaise, and now, me. _

"_I am SO going to make fun of you when you find a decent guy to snog", Phoenix smirked, "Speaking f which... There's one looking at you right bow. He's one of my friends, even though he's Gryffindor". _

_Seamus Finnigan it was. Half-blood. I didn't like him. In fact, we hated each other's guts out. But I never said anything to him unless it was absolutely crucial. He couldn't stop blowing things up and being a dim-wit. I couldn't stop talking words he could comprehend. I honestly had too many quick comebacks for him to handle. But... He'd become attractive. His eyebrows grown back, his arms more muscular. He looked cute with his messy uniform. I sighed,_

"_Don't even go there, Phoe", I said, putting my hand on my cheek, "He's a Gryffindor. I don't even look at them"._

"_Well, maybe you should. Because that Gryffindor is looking at you", Luna came back. She held hands with Blaise under the table. I sighed. All my friends were in relationships. Why couldn't I be? _

"_Party after the game in Gryffindor Common Room, all houses invited!", Dean Thomas yelled, standing on the table. A wave of cheers were heard before he hopped back down._

"_we're going to crash it", Draco whispered, Blaise smiling,_

"_I've got A lot of alcohol to slip in their drinks. Nobody will know shit", He smiled. The twins nodded at each other and I did too. This was going to be one hell of a night..._

_Sitting in the Quidditch stand with Phoe, we cheered on Slytherin at the top of our lungs. It was rather chilly outside, so I tightened my scarf around my neck. Draco and Harry were chasing the snitch like a bunch of crazy people, both with a hand trying to grab it. I sighed, knowing that Gryffindor would win. But at least we could crash the party. _

_``And Harry Potter Catches the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins!``, The game announcer said, and all the Slytherin Students slumped in their seats. We sighed, waiting until Slytherin walked off the field to go out and get ready for the crashing. _

_I sighed as I sat in the dormitory, getting ready for the `party`. I put on a pair of jeans, and my nicest blue tank top, as well as some earings, and flat shoes. Phoe was going in a short black skirt, knee high boots, and a green off the shoulder, her hair long and curly. _

_``Let`s meet them in the common room``, She said, before we walked off to meet them. _

_Luna was there with Blaise, ready for an adventure, and Draco was eyeing his girlfriend, who smiled and ran over to him. I sighed happily, ``Come on, let`s get going``, I said, getting slightly annoyed. They smiled, _

_``You got the Gin Blaise?``, I asked, he nodded, a smirk on his face, _

_Ì got a LOT of Gin. In fact, let`s take a shot right now``, He said, taking out glasses from his pockets. Pouring the liquid, he gave everyone a cup. _

_``Cheers``, He said, everyone raising their glasses. I smirked at them all, downing the liquid quickly._

_``Now, let`s crash a party!``, Draco cheered, everyone heading towards the Gryffindor common room._

_Blaise snuck in quietly to spike the punk, everyone all sweaty as they were jumping around. In all the lonely glasses, he put sme too. After 15 minutes, signs of tipsy people were everywhere, and we walked right in. _

_`SPIN THE BOTTLE!`, Dean Thomas said, getting an empty butterbeer bottle. Everyone went `Whoo!` and got in a circle. My 4 friends were busy, making out in a corner, so I decided to have a seat. _

_``Seamus, buddy, you go first``, Dean motioned, obviously drunk. Seamus spun the bottle furiously. I looked around the room to see that everyone was extremely drunk after 4 minutes, it was out of my mind. The bottle stopped, and pinned on me. _

_``Oh shit...``, I mumbled. He walked over, sitting cross-legged in front of me. I blushed as I froze up. I was sober, he wasn`t. So I just did whatever, leaning in, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. But he didn`t want light. He pushed me down so I was beneath him, kissing roughly. I smirked lightly as we parted, hearing a bunch of wolf whistles and shot glasses being downed by crazy teenagers. _

_I didn`t even know what I was doing. One minute I was sprawled on the floor by my worst enemy, the next, he took my back to his dorm. I was nervous, but before we fled, I had tequila shot. He pushed my down on his bed, Kissing my neck lightly, then taking my shirt off. He stopped suddenly, noticing who I was._

_``Oh shit``, He muttered, looking with wide eyes, his pupils dilated. I frowned knowingly, and grabbed my shirt before walking to the door, ``No, stay``. _

_``Are you kidding, do you have a clue to who I am?``, He asked. He nodded, _

_``And I love you``, He added. I almost dropped my jaw in disbelief. Yeah right, he hated my guts out, like Gryffindor and Slytherin were supposed to. I just thought I`d follow along for the night..._

_``I love you too..``, I sighed walking back to the bed._

_As soon as I sat down, he wasted no time al all, trying to strip me down. But I was a teasing type of girl. He would have to wait. He groaned as I massaged his crotch through his dark jeans, playing with his belt a little. I smiled. I made Seamus Finnigan groan. Oh God... _

_He wasn`t hard just yet... So I guess I was my work cut out for me, especially because he was drunk. I kissed his neck, removing his shirt to look at his nice stomach. Not exactly bulidy, but firm, nice to feel. I kissed down past his chest, to his stomach, past his belly button, and stopped at his pants. He smirked down at me, obviously wanting me to continue. Finally, as I breathed on his skin, he got aroused. I smiled in dominance, unzipping his pants slowly, pulling them down. He was left in his boxers, me in my bra and jeans. _

_``No, no`, He whispered, flipping me over so I was on the bottom. He smiled at me, before unzipping my pants, and throwing them somewhere. Never in my life did U think I`d do this with Seamus Finnigan. I sighed a bit, feeling him touch my panties. _

_To his delight, they were wet. Without taking them off, he snaked a finger in, swirling it around. I moaned in pleasure at the feeling, wrapping my arms around his neck as we kissed again. This was a pretty big deal. I moaned louder when he put another finger, plunging them in hard and fast._

_``Seamus... Ahh!``, I groaned, pulling on his hair now. He smirked down at me, a nice smile on his face. He bent down to whisper in my ear,_

_``You`re so tight``, He said, adding another finger in. I pressed my lips to his, trying to muffle my noises in case anyone tried to enter. He pushed his fingers a little bit faster now, before I came on them. Sucking on his fingers, he bent down to kiss me again. I looked down to see his member, stiff and hard, peaking out of his boxers. _

_``Let me taste you``, I mumbled. He lay down on his back, his erection standing straight up out of his boxers. I smirked lightly, hoping to god I wouldn`t choke on him. Moving my hair back, I brought my mouth down to lick the tip lightly, causing him to moan. My tried not to smile and just focus at the recent activity. Putting most of him in my mouth, I bobbed my head up and down, sucking hard on him. Grabbing my head, he pushed my down, getting the entire thing in. I felt a jolt of pleasure go through me. It was amazing, this feeling. I moaned again when I felt him throbbing, his member pushing my cheek. Sucking hard on him, I squeezed his balls, waiting for him to cum. But he didn`t to my dismay. I let go of him, looking to see he was frowning._

_``I was going to fucking cum``, He groaned, I smiled at him, taking off my panties and my bra. He flipped me over once again, putting my legs on his shoulders. Thank god I was flexible. He positioned his throbbing member against my heat, smiling at me._

_``Are you ready?``, He whispered, I nodded, moaning in shock when I felt his hardness inside of me. He went fast, no patience at all. Moaned, and pressed his lips against mine hard, passionately kissing him._

_``Fuck.. You`re tight``, He moaned, thrusting forward faster. I moaned with him, saying his name many times over. My walls clenched around him, feeling his throbbing continue on. He was going to cum too. I couldn`t blame him from all of our recent activity. I moaned his name loud before My walls clenched down hard on his, squeezing out all of his juices, sending his seed flying to me. He thrusted a few more times, until he went limp. Falling over to my side, he looked at me and smiled, _

_`Thanks`, He sighed, before falling asleep dead cold. I smirked at him, gathering up my clothing and changing, pulling a blanket over him before I left the room. _

-x-

And that`s how I ended up in my state, right here. Sitting alone on a bed in the hospital wing. I almost started to cry, but just shook it off, thinking about this baby. Getting up, I headed to the dormitory to ask for advice from my roommate.

I opened the door to find she was reading her divination book quietly. I smiled at her, ``I need advice. Girl advice``, I said. She closed to book and threw it at he cat, which bit off a page.

Daggum! What is it? Does it have to do with the party crashing we did a month ago?`, She asked. I nodded,

``I`m pregnant``, I stated. He jaw dropped.

``YOU SLEPT WITHA GRYFFINDOR!``, She exclaimed. After I shushed her, I nodded.

`You better tell him, Jesse. Or else... Iunno, bad things will happen and then... Yeah, bad things``, She said, with a hopeful smiled. I sighed, heading out of our dormitory before going to the dining hall. Seamus was with Dean, both of them talking about girl and quidditch and food. I nervously tapped his shoulder, ``we need to talk, Seamus``, I sighed. He gave a slightly cold look,

``Okay``, He said, getting off the bench and walking out of the dining hall. We looked around to see that no one was around.

``What is it? I was a bit busy``, He mumbled. I sighed, desicding that I would just tell him straight out.

``I`m pregnant, Seamus. And it`s your baby`` , I said. He looked at me in disbelief...

``No, it isn`t``, He said, walking away. I ran back up to the common room, hoping that one of my friends would be there. I saw Blaise, talking to Draco. Tears finally began to spill out of my eyes, Blaise looking at me in worry.

``What happened?``, he asked, standing up to hug me. Thank god for my cousin. I sighed lightly,

``I`m pregnant``, I said. Draco sneered,

``Who`s the guy? I`ll hex his ass``, He said, pulling out his wand. I smiled, shaking my head,

``Don`t worry about it``, I smiled assumingly, walking back up to my dormitory. I had to cry on Phoenix`s shoulder before I blew up.

-x-

3 months pregnant. Madame Pomfrey and I had worked out a friendship, seeing as she was the one who helped me take care of myself with vitamins. Today, she said I could find out the gender of the baby. Phoenix and Blaise were there with me, Draco studying like a good student in the common room.

Madame Pomfrey`s wand lit up, running over my stomach, which was now slightly swollen.

``It`s a boy``, She smiled, before going off to attend the other students. Phoenix and Blaise smiled at me,

``Congratulations!``, Phoenix said, jumping around, ``I hope he looks like you``.

``Heh, me too``, I responded to the two of them. I suddenly heard another person`s footsteps enter the hospital wing. I turned my head just a little to see the person I didn`t want to see;

Seamus Finnigan,

``We`ll leave you two aloe. I still have to tell Draco the news``, Blaise and Phoenix said, before heading off. Seamus stood by the hospital bed,

``I`m really sorry Jessebelle. I probably don`t deserve to be taken back... But please consider it``, He said, smiling with his cute dimples.

``Of course I`m going to want you with me, Seamus. Your baby is in my womb``, I smirked, holding his hand.

-x-

Hogwarts was crumbling at our feet. The building was burning, and falling, killing people. I had a protective charm on me, and I was in Seamus`s room, which he safety`d for us. All my friends were trying to escape, stay safe. I couldn`t stand being in this room, so I swung open the door, to find people screaming, running, and wailing around. I looked to one corner to she Phoenix struggling, Draco lifting her up. I felt a huge wave of pain suddenly. I was only 8 months, I couldn`t be having a baby NOW. During the battle of Hogwarts. I clutched my stomach as there was another one. Then I tumbled down the floor, in my pain. Seamus appeared, and he took me to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey was attending tons of students. She gasped as she saw me, ad lead my to a hospital bed with a gown immediately. Seamus helped me change, and made me lay down.

``Just... Think... We`ll be parents soon``, He said. I smiled at him, holding his hand.

``This is an emergency, Jessebelle. We`re going to have to ask you to push right now``, Madame Pomfrey said, standing at the end on the bed. I nodded, leaning forward...

-x-

``Wow...`. Those were the only words I could use to describe the baby boy in my arms. He was, truly, perfect in every way imaginable. Collin came along and took a picture.

`What`s his name`, He asked, pointing to my sandy haired boy.

``Thomas. Thomas Liam Gearland-``, I cut Seamus off.

``Finnigan. He`s Thomas Liam Finnigan``, I smiled, looking down at him again. Perfect name... Fr the perfect boy.

-x-

``Come on mum, let`s go!``, Thomas said, carrying his trolley. He had his trunk and him owl on it. Holding onto the trolley, he ran into platform 9 ¾. I smiled at my anxious son, who was in awe of the surroundings.

``Dad, what if I`m not in Gryffindor?``, Thomas asked Seamus, frowning slightly. I gave him a hopeful smile and loaded his things onto the train.

``Don`t worry. Aunt Phoenix and Uncle Draco were Slytherin, Aunt Luna was a Ravenclaw, and your uncle, Blaise, was Slytherin too. It doesn`t matter what house your in. As long as your learning``, He smiled, giving his son a hug.

`Good speech, Honey. I`m almost crying``, I said, watching as my son boarded the train, sitting with His cousins, Scorpius (Draco and Phoenix`s) and Edith (Luna and Blaise`s).

``We did good, didn`t we?``, Seamus asked. I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder.

``We did a brilliant job``, I sighed, waving goodbye to my son as the train left off.

AN: Hope you enjoyed (: Reviews are loved!


End file.
